


this is our home

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, Grumpy Kira Yukimura, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Vernon Boyd, Pining Vernon Boyd, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Shy Derek Hale, Skating, Tracy Stewart/Alicia Boyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sudden fist pounding on the door, causing Derek and Boyd to look at each other. Boyd tucks his bookmark into his book, setting it down on the coffee table. Derek shrugs, so he definitely wasn’t expecting anyone to come over this late. Since Erica stumbled into a relationship with Lydia, Boyd hasn’t seen much of her. Maybe she’s having one of her infamous crisis.</p>
<p>Boyd swings the door open and his eyebrows go up. “Kira.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our home

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/135735831182/heres-some-boydkiraderek-for)

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

There’s a sudden fist pounding on the door, causing Derek and Boyd to look at each other. Boyd tucks his bookmark into his book, setting it down on the coffee table. Derek shrugs, so he definitely wasn’t expecting anyone to come over this late. Since Erica stumbled into a relationship with Lydia, Boyd hasn’t seen much of her. Maybe she’s having one of her infamous crisis.

Boyd swings the door open and his eyebrows go up. “Kira.”

“Don’t you _Kira_  me like it’s a big surprise!” Kira snaps. She storms into the apartment, hitting Boyd with her shoulder, and then tosses her bag onto the kitchen counter. “What is with _your_  friend and her need to always been at  _my_  apartment?”

Boyd’s lips part. Ah.

“I’m staying here tonight,” Kira grumbles. She points her index finger at both Boyd and Derek. “No arguments from either of you. It’s your fucking friend who has to live with me and my roommate!”

Boyd tries not to smile. When Kira’s grumpy, she’s  _grumpy._  She pulls out her laptop from her backpack, her headphones, and tucks her cell phone into her pocket. Then she settles down onto the couch beside Derek, kicks her feet up onto the coffee table and opens her laptop.

He finally shuts the door, locking it, and wandering over to them. Derek gives Kira a small smile. “She’s your friend too.”

“Not since she’s moved in and kicked me out of my apartment, she isn’t!” Kira says, shaking her head. “She’s loud. She’s _so_  loud. She leaves food everywhere. She’s always making Lydia laugh or moan or yell. And she’s worse than living with _Stiles.”_

Boyd winces. They’d all taken turns living with Stiles for a week when his apartment caught on fire and he had to wait until they finished renovating it. It’d taken six months, and by the end of it, their group of friends had sighed one collective breath of relief. 

He sits down on the chair again, reaching forward to grab his book. Boyd flips it open, but he doesn’t look at it. Kira’s glaring at him, her eyes narrows. “Why don’t you tell Erica to invite Lydia over?”

Boyd snorts. “Have you ever told Erica to do anything before?”

“No.” Kira sighs. “I’ve talked about it with them, but they’re in their honeymoon phase. It’s disgusting. I’ve never heard Lydia hum before, and now it’s all she does when Erica’s around. She practically _glides_  across the floor, she’s so happy.”

“And you hate that?” Derek asks, clearly amused. He glances at Boyd and they both share a smile. Kira has no idea how cute she is when she’s grumpy.

“Of course not! But _man,_  it’s hard to be happy for them when you’re not getting laid. Scott and Stiles offered to fix my problem but…it seemed too weird,” Kira says, shrugging. “I don’t really want to sleep with my ex and his boyfriend.”

There’s not much either of them can say to that. So Boyd looks down at his book to keep reading, and Derek continues watching his movie. Kira puts in her headphones and Boyd bets she’s playing around with her music recordings.

It’s nice though; quiet and comforting.

When Boyd’s eyes start to grow tired, he closes his book and stands up. The movement catches the attention of his friends, and they both look up at him. He smiles. “Kira, if you want to sleep with me tonight, just crawl in, okay?”

Kira’s face softens. “Thanks, Boyd. I might take you up on that.”

He nods at her, then Derek. Derek smiles. “Have a good sleep.”

“You too, man.”

Boyd curls up in his bed. He’s not that surprised when a while later, he’s woken up by Kira’s small body crawling in beside him. Boyd rolls over so he can wrap his arm around her and pull her in close to him. She buries her face into his chest, and sighs.

“Boyd?”

“Mmm?”

“You smell really good.”

Boyd smiles, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead. Since they’d become friends, he feels a deep desire to protect her. He’d talk to Erica about having Lydia go over to her place sometimes, and cleaning up. Of course, he knows it’ll only last a week and then Erica will be over all the time again. And Kira will end up here.

Not that he minds. In fact, holding Kira like this is quite nice. Boyd closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose into her hair. She seems to hum in content, and he’s not sure that it means anything. She tucks one of her feet in between his.

“Night, Boyd.”

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

Boyd wakes up to a soft knock on the door. His eyes flash open but all he sees is black hair. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s lying on his back and Kira is sprawled completely out on top of him. _How_  that happened, well, he has no idea. Her frizzy and tangled hair is going to suffocate him.

He pushes it away enough so that he can turn his head and see Derek standing in the doorway. He lifts up one hand and waves.

Derek tiptoes forward and whispers, “I made chocolate chip pancakes. Do you want to wake her up?”

“And deal with her wrath? No way. You do it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you made pancakes,” Boyd points out.

“You cuddled with her all night,” Derek counters. Boyd gives him the best pointed look he can give at this angle. Derek concedes and whispers, “Wish me luck.”

Boyd nods once. Derek reaches forward to tap Kira’s back. She doesn’t even grunt. He sighs, and shakes her shoulder a little. Boyd realizes that she’s totally drooling on his chest. Thank god he at least put on a shirt last night.

“Kira,” Derek says, his voice louder now. “Kira, wake up. I made pancakes.”

She stirs, taking her hand to wipe her mouth. “Ugh. _Ugh.”_

Boyd resists laughing. Kira in the morning before food is not a Kira to be laughed at. If someone were to think she was grumpy _last night,_ then they’d be in a world of surprise if they saw her before food and a cup of coffee in the morning.

She mumbles, barely moving, “What kind?”

“Chocolate chip. Your favourite,” Derek adds. He shoots Boyd a dirty look, probably because Boyd isn’t doing anything to move her. He grins back. “C’mon, babe, let’s get up.”

“Ugh, do _not_  call me babe,” Kira mutters as she sits up. She presses her hands directly into Boyd’s chest, causing him to grunt. She doesn’t seem to notice as she’s yawning loudly and leaning back. As she straddles Boyd, he realizes how much he likes her like this.

She has so much more confidence and she’s not afraid of upsetting anyone. Not until she’s wide awake, anyway. She shifts her legs back a little, effectively rubbing against his crotch, and he bites his tongue. _Kira_  is his friend. He should  _not_  be getting hard over her this early in the morning.

But her makeup is smudged, and her lipstick is smeared. Her hair looks like it might take longer than a two-minute brush to get all of the tangles undone. She yawns again and cracks her eyes open slowly. “What time is it?”

“Definitely close to one in the afternoon,” Derek tells her quickly. She grunts, and Boyd glances at his alarm clock. Okay, so it’s before nine in the morning. “C’mon, let’s get some food in your tummy. I’ve already made your coffee.”

“Coffee?” Kira asks, perking up. She holds her arms out for Derek to help her off Boyd. They all know she has limited motor skills until she’s fully awake. Derek slips an arm around Kira, and Boyd sits up to watch them step out of his room.

He can’t help but think they look good like that. Derek and Kira. Now, that’s a combination that Boyd’s sure no one in their friend group would see coming. But it makes sense to him. They have a strong bond that they don’t necessarily have with anyone else.

Boyd glares at his hard-on and counts until ten. When it doesn’t go away immediately, he gets up to put clothes on anyway. Maybe he’ll be able to hide it. Kira would be too sleepy to notice, and it wouldn’t _really_  be anything that Derek hasn’t already seen.

He joins them in the kitchen, and Kira already looks more awake.

“I had _the best_  sleep last night,” Kira tells Derek. She turns to Boyd when he starts to pour himself a class of grape fruit juice. “How did you sleep? I know I can be all over the place.”

“I slept great,” Boyd tells her. He’s not lying. He hadn’t even noticed Kira in the bed with him after he passed out. He pours a glass of orange juice for Derek and passes it to him. “You, Derek?”

“I slept alright. It was kind of lonely, but,” Derek shrugs.

“Oh! Next time, I should sleep with you then,” Kira offers. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Ah, with how cold your feet are? I think it’ll be Derek keeping _you_  warm,” Boyd teases.

“True,” she acknowledges. She takes another big bite of the pancake and says, “Thanks for always taking care of me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Ah, the Morning Monster Kira has gone back to sleep,” Derek jokes with her. His eyes are bright with amusement, and his smile is full of sunshine. Boyd shifts on his stool as he reaches to stab some pancakes for his plate. The truth is that Derek had seen Boyd with a boner before because  _Derek_  had been the cause of it. Who can blame him though? His friends are gorgeous. 

“Shut up!” Kira says, but she’s laughing. “I just need some food and coffee and then I’m totally _fine.”_

“But before that, you’re ready to bite everyone’s hands off,” Boyd points out. “What’s on the agenda today?”

“I don’t know,” Kira says. “I’m free as a wild bird. What about you guys?”

“I have to go to the zoo for a school project,” Derek offers. “You guys could join me?”

“Sounds great,” Boyd tells him.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

“Oh my god, let’s go look at the monkeys next!” Kira shouts from Boyd’s back. She’d suckered him into giving her a piggy back ride. He’s not surprised though. She’d also swindled Derek into buying her the largest cotton candy stick despite the fact that they all know she won’t finish it. At least he’s not the only sucker around here who can’t say no to her.

“Kira, the monkeys are on the opposite side of the zoo,” Derek tells her, with a laugh. “We’ll get there.”

“Besides, I want to see the foxes and wolves first,” Boyd pipes in.

“Oooh, where are they?” Kira asks, excited.

“Comin’ up,” Derek promises. “I texted Lydia - she’s spending the night at your place again. She says Jackson and Danny have been holding up in hers.”

“Oh,” Kira says. Boyd can’t seen her reaction, but he feels her sink a little lower into him. “Okay. Do you guys mind putting up with me again tonight? I can get a hotel or something. I know I’ve been crashing with you both a lot and I just…I don’t want to be a burden.”

Derek and Boyd share a look before Boyd says, “It’s never a burden to have you around, Kira.”

“No, never,” Derek says, softer. Boyd wonders if he’s thinking about her curled up with him tonight, and he feels a little twinge of regret. He didn’t mean to take Kira from Derek, especially if he has feelings for her. Maybe tonight he’d find somewhere else to stay. It’d give Derek and Kira a chance to bond, to talk.

“Boyd, let me down,” Kira says, her tone suddenly more serious than she’d been all day. She smiles at them once her feet on on the ground and excuses herself for a moment. Derek and Boyd watch her disappear.

“She has more energy than Stiles, I think,” Derek comments, amused.

“I don’t know,” Boyd says, looking at his friend now. “Stiles isn’t as grumpy as she is in the morning. He’s usually talking a mile a minute when everyone is hungover.”

Derek snorts. “Yeah, you’re right. Where did she even go?”

“I have no idea. C’mon, let’s go check out the foxes.”

They walk over towards the exhibit and both of them take a few moments to peer in. Boyd points out a couple of foxes snoozing in the corner and Derek points out two babies playing with each other.

“Do you, ah, do you like Kira? I could tell her to sleep in your room tonight,” Derek says, suddenly.

Boyd looks at his friend. He shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I’m okay. She’s probably looking forward to making your sleep a living nightmare.”

Derek smiles at that. “She probably is. She’s a tiny terror.”

“Are you two talking about me again?” Kira asks suddenly. They both turn to see her. She wears a bright smile. “I bought us funnel cake to share!”

Boyd glances at Derek, who smiles gently. They’ve all been through so much that he doesn’t feel as though their friendship would change much should any of them decide to date…or share some funnel cake. Boyd speaks up first. “Good, I’m starving.”

Kira beams at him. “Oh, look at the foxes! Aren’t they sweet?”

Boyd nods, and Derek murmurs, “Yeah, they are.”

They all take a piece of the funnel cake and stand there, watching the two kits play with each other. A third one joins them and soon, they end up curling up against one another.

“That’s so cute,” Kira says. “Shall we continue on?”

“Sounds good,” Derek responds.

Boyd trails after them, deciding that whatever happens happens. He relaxes after that, laughing with his two friends, and chasing Kira through the bat cave. She squeals the entire way and circles around to join Derek on his more curious tour of the cave. Boyd buys them some waters for when they get out. He half expects them to be holding hands, but they’re not. Kira’s finishing up some of the funnel cake and offers Boyd the last piece. He takes it because he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

 

When they get back to the apartment, they decide to marathon some movies from the 80s. They all curl up on the couch. Kira sprawls out mostly between Boyd and Derek; her head on Derek’s lap and her feet on Boyd’s. She passes out during the second movie.

Boyd wonders if he should sneak off to bed to let them be alone together when she stretches and wakes up while Derek is changing the movie for the third and final one. The thing is that when Derek comes back to the couch, he glances at Boyd, and then reaches his hand out.

Their fingers touch, very lightly at first, and Boyd’s not sure if he’s doing it on purpose, but then Derek’s fingers curl around his. Boyd swallows, confused. Maybe this is why Derek ask whether or not Kira should sleep with him tonight.

Kira has no idea. She’s facing the TV with her back to their hands. Boyd feels a little like he’s cheating or something. Then he notices that Kira is stroking her fingers along Derek’s thigh in a circular shape. He can’t look away. That must feel _amazing._

“This movie gets better every time I watch it,” Kira says, sounding content and happy. Boyd untangles his hand from Derek’s. It’s the right thing to do.

“I’m going to go to bed,” he announces, quietly.

“Oh–uh, okay,” Derek says, his shoulders dropping.

Kira looks up at him as he lifts her legs, slips out, and puts them back on the couch gently. “Everything okay, big guy?”

“It’s great,” Boyd says. He means that. Really, he does. He leans forward and kisses her forehead. Then he hesitates before he leans in to give Derek a quick hug.

Derek gives him a concerned look, but doesn’t say anything. Kira shifts so that she’s curled up closer to Derek’s chest. She tucks her feet in and watches him go to his room.

He tries not to glance back at them, but he does. Just briefly. Both of them are looking at him as if they’ve done something wrong. He wants to reassure them, but doesn’t know how, so he shuts his door behind him.

Boyd leans against the back of his door and closes his eyes.  _I’ve got this under control. I can do this. They’re my best friends. I am happy for them. I will not ruin this for them._

Boyd lets out a deep breath and knows he’s not going to get much sleep tonight.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

Boyd wakes to a tiny finger poking his cheek. He groans and opens his eyes slowly. Kira’s bright face is beaming down at him. “Hi sleepy head.”

“Hi,” Boyd murmurs. “How are you awake right now?”

“Because Derek fed me and gave me coffee. But _you_ , sir, are going to be late for class if you don’t move it,” Kira tells him with a smile. “If you get up in the next three minutes, I promise I won’t let Stiles steal your bacon.”

“Stiles is here?” Boyd asks, sitting up. “Why is Stiles here?”

“He’s studying with Derek today. His big exam is this Friday,” Kira tells him. “He’s already threatened to steal your food, so I suggest getting your fine ass into gear.”

“My fine ass?” Boyd asks, laughing. He throws his covers off him and his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up straight. He’s not fully awake so the words tumble out of his mouth before he can’t think about them. "Since when do you think my ass is fine?”

Kira wiggles her eyebrows. “I’ll never tell.”

Boyd shakes his head and she skips out of his room, announcing that Boyd would, in fact, be eating his breakfast.  _“So no, you can’t have it, Stilinski. Hands off.”_

_“Too bad.”_

_“We’re heading out. Have a good day, Kira. See you later?”_  Derek’s voice comes. Kira says something that Boyd doesn’t quite catch and then the front door shuts. He wanders out, forgetting that he’s only in his boxers until Kira’s lips part in surprise.

“Shit, sorry, I–”

“No, no, come have breakfast. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen just how many muscles you have. Jesus, Boyd. You must work out a lot,” Kira says, impressed. “Do you compete with Derek or something?”

Boyd shakes his head. He knows what she means. Derek is  _gorgeous_ when he’s in nothing but his boxers. Boyd’s had to sneak off to his room for a bit before he could come out again and face Derek again. He _does_  something to Boyd.

So does Kira though. She’s wearing one of Derek’s over-sized t-shirts and nothing else. Boyd swallows and she waves at a plate of food for him. “Come, eat. And hurry. I’ll walk you to class.”

“Okay,” is the only thing he can think. Kira beams and slips back off into Derek’s room. As if she belongs there. As if she spent the night having a lot of fun with Derek. As if she’s happy with him. Boyd swallows a piece of egg and takes a deep breath.

If his friends are happy, then that’s all that matters.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

“Is Kira coming over tonight?” Boyd asks Derek a few days later. “I feel like she hasn’t been here in forever.”

“I don’t know,” Derek responds. “She texted to say that her apartment has been eerily quiet though.”

Boyd nods, because he’s not sure what to say to that. He misses her around here. Although, he’s had a lot of fun with Derek. They mostly do their own thing, but they’ve had dinner together twice and played video games once. He wonders if he should hang out in the kitchen for a bit or go into his room.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Derek starts, frowning. He looks down at his hands, leaning against the table.

“What’s that?” Boyd asks, watching Derek sit.

“It’s just…the other night, when Kira _was_  here, and I…” Derek lets his words trail off.

“And you grabbed my hand,” Boyd finishes. If he’s learned anything from being friends with Erica, it’s that you have to be direct during awkward or uncomfortable situations. “What about it?”

“Were you…not okay with that?” Derek asks, looking at him now. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that I don’t want to get in the way of you and Kira,” Boyd says, his voice gentle.

“Me and–wait no. I didn’t want to get in the way of _you_  and Kira,” Derek says, surprised and sounding a little helpless.

“But you like Kira,” Boyd states.

“Yes, I do. But I also like you.”

“I like Kira,” Boyd tells him. Derek’s face falls for a split second until Boyd adds, “But I also like you.”

“Huh. Who do you think Kira likes?” Derek asks, a small smile twitching at his lips.

“I hope the answer is both. It’d make this a hella lot easier,” Boyd says, but he’s smiling now.

“I’ll give her a call.”

“Okay.”

While Derek calls Kira, they hold hands. Boyd feels a knot in his chest untangle itself a little bit. It eases some more when Kira agrees to be over in twenty minutes.

“Kira,” Derek starts when she arrives and they’re sitting down on the couch. “Boyd and I have a question.”

"Please don’t kick me out. And please don’t ask me who I like,” Kira says, shaking her head. She stands up. “I won’t choose. I won’t. You can’t make me.”

“Ah–um, we were hoping you wouldn’t have to?” Boyd asks, studying her. She looks at him with wide eyes.

“What? You two want to sleep with me? At the same time?”

“Date you,” Derek gently corrects her.

Kira’s shoulders fall in relief. “Oh thank god, because I was going to be _really_  offended. So wait–this means–we’ll all date each other?”

“Yeah. If you’re okay with it?” Boyd asks.

“I am. I really thought you were both going to break up with me and say you couldn’t handle me being around so much,” Kira tells them. She gives them both a bright smile though. “This is so much better! I was pretty worried when Derek said we needed to talk. If I couldn’t be around you guys anymore, I don’t know what I’d do. This is my home, y’know? Not even just ‘cause I have no where else to go sometimes. But because I love you guys, and you’re both seriously attractive, and you’re my best friends.” 

They tug her back down on the couch. She giggles as she gives them her best wiggling eyebrows and asks, “Who’s gonna kiss me first?”

They all meet in the middle.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

“People should date two people _all the time,”_  Kira tells them. Both her and Boyd have their hands in Derek’s as they skate across the rink with him. He’s very shaky and it takes both of their efforts to keep him upright. “How else would anyone get anything done?”

“I’m glad you think this is working out in our benefit,” Derek says, his voice breaking a couple times. “But oh my god! This is so hard!”

“Relax, babe, we’ve got you,” Boyd says, his voice calm. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Boyd spies his little sister coming towards them. She circles around their little huddle and says, “I remember when Boyd was terrified to skate after I fell through the ice. He was basically in tears. Take your time, Hale.”

“Thanks, Alicia,” Boyd says, voice dry.

She smirks. “Well you both look so worried that he’s going to fall over. Maybe give him a chance.”

With that, his sister is skating away. Kira looks at him, wide eyes. “You know if we let go he’ll fall down, right?”

“I know.”

“Your sister is wrong.”

“I know.”

“Guys, _I am right here,”_  Derek says, gripping their hands even tighter. “Just get me out of these things and you two can skate. I’ll buy us hot chocolate or something.”

“Okay,” Kira says. “But that means we have to skate to the other side of the rink. Can you handle that, Derek?”

“Yes! No!”

They barely move and he manages to get one foot caught on the other. He pulls them down with him and Boyd can’t help but laugh. “I always thought that Kira, Stiles, and Scott were the clumsy ones.”

“Hey!” Kira protests. She shrugs when Boyd gives her a look. “Yeah, okay. Maybe a little. I kind of like that our big, brave, serious Derek Hale can’t skate to save his life.”

“You guys suck,” Derek mumbles.

Boyd laughs and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “But you love us.”

“So much,” Kira adds, patting his chest with her mittens. “So, so much.”

“Shut up and help me get off this ice,” Derek grumbles at them. Kira and Boyd help him stand up and try to hide their amusement, but fail. Derek smiles at them though and says, “You two dorks owe me big tonight.”

“Mmm,” Kira murmurs. “I think something can be arranged, don’t you, Boyd?”

“I think so,” he says, squeezing Derek’s hand. “You know, Kira, it occurred to me that maybe Derek sucks at skating because he wanted us to owe him something.”

Kira gasps. “What a scoundrel. You know, Boyd, I think if he had just asked us politely, we would’ve given him what he wants anyway.”

“Maybe we should teach him a lesson.”

“Guys! I am right here!” Derek’s laughing though and he shakes his head. “Remind me why do I love you again?”

“Hey, unfair questions,” Kira says, grinning. “There are too many reasons to list.”

“Come here,” Derek tells her giving her a quick kiss. He turns to Boyd and does the same. “You’re both nuts. I had been thinking more along the lines of a home-cooked meal and a popcorn fight. But hey, we can have sex too.”

“How selfless of you,” Boyd teases.

Derek snorts. “You’re both ridiculous.”

“…ly adorable,” Kira finishes for him. He snorts and she beams.

Boyd, Kira, and Derek barely make it back to the other side of the rink. When they do though, Boyd gives him a long and appreciative kiss. He wants to make sure that Derek knows he’s loved. Kira pats his cheek as a joke before coming back to give him a quicker kiss. She puts her hand in Boyd’s and they take off.

Derek will be fine, he knows, but still. He wants to make sure that this relationship between them works. That means making sure no one feels left out. Boyd and Kira skate for a while, but not too much longer. Derek’s waiting for them with hot chocolates, so they call it a day and settle on the bench to watch other people skate. Derek covers them with a blanket, and they all lean into one another.

“Today is such a nice day,” Kira comments. “Do you think other people are this lucky?”

“I don’t know. I hope so,” Boyd responds. Derek hums. Their hands meet in the middle of Kira’s lap and they all hold on. No one is taking this from them. “Let’s go home in fifteen minutes?”

“Sounds good,” Kira and Derek say in unison.

Alicia skates by with her girlfriend, Tracy, and the next time they loop around, they stop. Tracy takes a photo of the three of them and waves before skating off again.

The photo of their six month anniversary hangs in their apartment.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

 

Derek upgrades their bed to a king size when they move into a house together. Some nights, it’s still not big enough for Kira. For someone so tiny, she sure demands a lot of space in her sleep. They make it work though, because this is their home.

 

❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> _PLEASE COME CRY WITH ME ABOUT THESE THREE[HERE!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)_


End file.
